Sunset's new life in the Sailor moon Dimension
by Ziva Mal Sakura Phantom Berg
Summary: Sunset's friends have been killed when they all became heroes, right before her friends death they all transfer their powers to Sunset and the human Twilight had a crystal bloodline and transfer her crystal bloodline to nset is so depressed that she jumps off Canterlot High school main building but sadly a portal opens up and takes Sunset to the Sailor moon dimension.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I own nothing**

 **AN:IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE STORY THEN READ A DIFFERENT AND NO BAD REVIEWS.**

 **chapter one**

* * *

Sunset's friends have been killed when they all became heroes, right before her friends death they all transfer their powers to Sunset and the human Twilight had a crystal bloodline and transfer her crystal bloodline to nset is so depressed that she jumps off Canterlot High school main building but sadly a portal opens up and takes Sunset to the Sailor moon dimension.

Sunset lands in the water at Juban park.

"I guess I failed and might as well find a place to stay and become a new girl at the nearest school."thinks Sunset.

That night Sunset finds a hotel room and signs up with the local middle school.

The next morning we find Sunset getting ready for school.

At the school, "Everybody, we have a new student starting today."said .

"My name is Sunset and I could care less about none of you losers."said Sunset as she goes to her new seat next to Usagi.

It's lunch time and Sunset is eating her lunch by herself.

"Hey, isn't that the new girl?"asked one of the kids, "it is but why is she eating lunch by herself?"asked Usagi.

"Who knows but let's go say hi to her."said Ami,"Hi,I'm Usagi and you are?"asked Usagi.

"I'm Sunset and want nothing to do with you; you loser."said Sunset and she gets up and throws her lunch away and goes to her after noon classes.

To Usagi who is about to cry like a big cry baby at the park along with the inner and outer scouts.

"Usagi, are you okay?"asked Rei,"I'm fine but why did the new girl have to be cold to me and called me a loser?"asked Usagi.

"Who called you a loser?"asked Minko, "the new girl Sunset."said Usagi.

That is when Sunset sneaks up behind Usagi and pokes her.

"Who are you talking about?"asked Sunset coldly.

"Umm;nobody."said Usagi,"I came here to apologize for treating you like dirt earlier."said Sunset.

"I snapped at you when I was really having a bad day and you kind of remind me of my good friend Pinkie Pie; she always made me laugh."said Sunset.

"Where are your friends if you don't mind me asking?"asked Rei, "my friends died"said Sunset as she turns to leave.

"Wait, how did your friends died?"Asked Ami, "Can you keep a secret?"asked Sunset.

"Yes."said everyone.

"I'm not from this dimension, back in my dimension; my friends and I got powers and we used them to save others; but sadly one of the bad guys found out about our secret identity and killed them but before my friend's death they transfer all of their powers to me; leaving me as the sole survivor."said Sunset as she is about to cry for the first time in a long time.

"What about your parents?"asked Haruka Tenou, "I'm a orphan who never knew who her parents were and basically raised myself from the time I was three to now and my friends were my only family I had."said Sunset.

"I have to go and find place to live;see ya around."said Sunset and she leaves.

* * *

 **in the next chapter we'll see what the scouts say.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I own nothing**

 **AN:IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE STORY THEN READ A DIFFERENT AND NO BAD REVIEWS.**

 **chapter two**

* * *

After Sunset said that the inner and the outer scouts come up with a agreement, that is for Sunset to be adopted by the outer scouts.

That night, Sunset as found an abandoned house outside of Juban city and makes it her new home.

Sunset decides that she'll remain a hero known as Phoenix; the hero who comes out at night and during the day she is Sunset.

Sunset start her patrol as Phoenix and finds a man trying to rape a girl.

"Crystal Release: Tearing Crystal Falling Dragon."said Sunset/Phoenix, as two crystal dragons appears and attacks the man and knocking him out.

Phoenix takes the knocked out man to the local cops.

The next morning everyone hears about the new hero and wonders who the hero.

Sunset walks into the class exhausted that morning and it is now time for lunch but the principle decides to have a talent show and the new girl is up which is Sunset.

"Can I sing a song I wrote a long time ago?"asked Sunset,"You can sing the song as long it's nothing violent."said the principle.

That is when Sunset decides to sing the song sound the bugle from spirit.

 **Sound the bugle now**

 **Play it just for me**

 **As the seasons change**

 **Remember how I used to be**

 **Now I can't go on**

 **I can't even start**

 **I've got nothing left**

 **Just an empty heart**

 **I'm a soldier wounded**

 **So I must give up the fight**

 **There's nothing more for me**

 **Lead me away... or leave me lying here**

 **Sound the bugle now**

 **Tell them I don't care**

 **There's not a road I know**

 **That leads to anywhere**

 **Without a light, I fear that I will**

 **Stumble in the dark**

 **Lay right down, decide not to go on**

 **Then from on high**

 **Somewhere in the distance**

 **There's a voice that calls**

 **Remember who you are**

 **If you lose yourself**

 **Your courage soon will follow**

 **So be strong tonight**

 **Remember who you are**

 **You're a soldier now**

 **Fighting in a battle**

 **To be free once more**

 **That's worth fighting for**

As Sunset is singing it she remembers all the good time she had with her friends. After singing the song Sunset remembers what her friends would want her to do.

Which is to make new friends and live on.

Later on that day; Sunset decides to go to the accarde and play the game sailor venus.

"Sunset, what are you doing here?"asked Usagi,"I'm playing a game but so far it is to easy and it's kind of boring me."said Sunset as she gets ready to yawn.

"I better get going to my new home and get my homework done."said Sunset and she leaves for her home.

That night Phoenix is patrolling the city looking for bad guys.

At the park the sailor scouts are fighting against a monster that sailor mouse sent; the monster looks like a white wolf dog.

The monster is about to finish off Sailor moon.

" Crystal Release: Crimson Fruit."said Phoenix as she walks into the park and a pink shield appears around Sailor moon.

"Who are you?"asked Sailor Mouse,"I'm Phoenix the cold hearted hero who will protect the innocents and bring justice to all."said Phoenix coldly.

Sunset decides to defeat the monster by using her new power of speed and punches the monster until the monster faint.

"Hey you with the blond hair use your power to finish him off."said Phoenix coldly.

"Right."said Sailor moon and with the deed done Phoenix leaves and goes to her home and sleep for the remaining of the night which is one hour until she has to get up for school.

At school; "Sunset." said the teacher.

Sunset walks into class as the teacher is about to mark her absent.

" I'm sorry for being late but I wasn't feeling well but decided to go to school anyways."said Sunset as she yawns.

* * *

 **in the next chapter we'll see what the teacher and the students say.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN** : **I own nothing at all**

 **AN: IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE STORY THEN GO AND READ A DIFFERENT ONE!**

 **AN:Please no bad reviews, I try my best for everyone before and that failed; so I write for myself alone.**

 **AN:I know this chapter is short but I'm running out of ideas for this story.**

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

"Why are you here?"asked Naru,"Because I never missed school and it's my favorite time of the day which would be school."said Sunset.

"Sunset, can you please go to your seat?"asked the teacher,"Sure and your annoying me loser."said Sunset as she walks past Naru and sits down.

To lunch, Sunset is sitting by herself eating lunch when she decides to sing a song.

Sunset looks around to make sure nobody hears her sing but she doesn't know is that Usagi, Ami and Makoto hear her singing.

Sunset sings the song my past does not define me.

 **Power**  
 **Was all I desired (I desired, I desired)**  
 **But all that grew inside me**  
 **Was the darkness I acquired**  
 **When I began to fall**  
 **And I lost the path ahead**  
 **That's when your friendship found me**  
 **And it lifted me instead**  
 **Like a phoenix burning bright**  
 **In the sky**  
 **I'll show there's another side to me**  
 **You can't deny**  
 **I may not know what the future holds**  
 **But hear me when I say**  
 **That my past does not define me**  
 **'Cause my past is not today**  
 **Ambition**  
 **Is what I believed**  
 **Would be the only way**  
 **To set me free**  
 **But when it disappeared**  
 **And I found myself alone**  
 **That's when you came and got me**  
 **And it felt like I was home**  
 **Like a phoenix burning bright**  
 **In the sky**  
 **I'll show there's another side to me**  
 **You can't deny**  
 **I may not know what the future holds**  
 **But hear me when I say**  
 **That my past does not define me**  
 **'Cause my past is not today**

* * *

After singing the song Sunset goes to her afternoon classes.

The end of the school day we find Sunset in her home getting her homework done.

The scouts are being attack by boy with blue hair.

Sunset hears screaming coming from the park, and becomes Phoenix the cold heart hero.

As the boy with blue hair is about to finish off sailor moon.

"Hey you, stop this now or face my wrath."said Phoenix.

That is when the blue hair boy turns his attention to phoenix.

"Flash, is that you?"asked Phoenix, "How do you know my name?"asked Flash.

"It's me; Sunset."said Sunset as she pulls off her mask.

"Sunset?"asked Flash,"Yes, I'm sorry for leaving you like the way I did."said Sunset.

"You try to kill yourself and you left me behind,why?"asked Flash.

"Because I couldn't live on knowing that I failed our friends and letting you down because I still love you Flash."said Sunset as tears appears for the first time since the death of her friends.

* * *

 **In the next chapter we'll find out what the scouts and Flash say.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN** : **I own nothing at all**

 **AN: IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE STORY THEN GO AND READ A DIFFERENT ONE!**

 **AN:Please no bad reviews, I try my best for everyone before and that failed; so I write for myself alone.**

 **AN:I know this chapter is short but I'm running out of ideas for this story.**

 **Chapter 4**

* * *

"Oh Sunset, I had no idea that you still love me but we can't be together because I'm in love with Twilight Sparkle."said Flash.

"I understand, I'll send you back to your dimension and take care Flash."said Sunset as she gets ready to cry for.

With that said Sunset snaps her fingers;it opens a portal back to her home world.

Flash enters the portal to never be seen again, as for Sunset she leaves the park and goes to her home to sleep for the rest of the night.

The next day at school Usagi and her friends are wondering where Sunset is because she didn't come to school at all.

Two weeks past and no sign of Sunset.

Sunset is so heartbroken that she refuses to go to school at all.

One month pass still no sign of Sunset.

Finally Sunset decides to go back to school but this time she is even more cold hearted.

"Sunset."said the teacher, "here."said Sunset as she walks in and goes to her seat.

"Your here but where have you been?"asked the teacher, "no of your concern and get to your stupid lesson or I'll just leave."said Sunset coldly.

After School, Sunset goes straight home and do her homework.

As for phoenix she isn't around because of how heartbroken Sunset is and she no longer around to save the day.

As the months past by Sunset as become even more cold hearted to the scouts and she returns as Phoenix the superhero but she is more brutal to the bad guys to the point where the bad guys are knocked out to the point of never wanting to commit crime ever again.

* * *

 **In the next chapter we'll see what will happen to Sunset if she become kind hearted or will she remain cold hearted,**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN** : **I own nothing at all**

 **AN: IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE STORY THEN GO AND READ A DIFFERENT ONE!**

 **AN:Please no bad reviews, I try my best for everyone before and that failed; so I write for myself alone.**

 **AN: Rei will be going to the same school as the inner scouts**

 **Chapter 5**

* * *

One month passes and Sunset is still cold hearted to everyone.

Rei has finally had it with Sunset's coldness and decides to confront her in the hallway for their next class.

"Hey you, why are you so cold to Usagi?"Asked Rei, "I'm cold hearted to her and everybody else is because I don't want to get hurt again and if you excuse me I'm going to be late for my next class."said Sunset coldly to Rei.

Sunset makes it to her next class which is music,"Can the new student please sing a song for us?"asked the music teacher.

Sunset decides to sing my immortal by Evanescence.

 **I'm so tired of being here**

 **Suppressed by all my childish fears**  
 **And if you have to leave**  
 **I wish that you would just leave**  
 **'Cause your presence still lingers here**  
 **And it won't leave me alone**

 **These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real**  
 **There's just too much that time cannot erase**

 **When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears**  
 **When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears**  
 **And I held your hand through all of these years**  
 **But you still have all of me**

 **You used to captivate me by your resonating light**  
 **Now, I'm bound by the life you left behind**  
 **Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams**  
 **Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me**

 **These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real**  
 **There's just too much that time cannot erase**

 **When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears**  
 **When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears**  
 **And I held your hand through all of these years**  
 **But you still have all of me**

 **I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone**  
 **But though you're still with me, I've been alone all along**

 **When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears**  
 **When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears**  
 **And I held your hand through all of these years**  
 **You still have all of me, me, me**

* * *

After sing the song Sunset decides to leave the class and goes to the bathroom to cry for the lost of her friends which were her family for her since she's an orphan.

As Sunset is crying she doesn't notice the door to the bathroom opens and reveals Usagi.

"Sunset, are you okay?"asked Usagi, "I'm fine and it doesn't concern you at all."said Sunset as she continues crying.

"Your not fine; please tell me what's wrong."said Usagi, that is when Sunset tells Usagi everything.

"Why did my friends die; why not me?"asked Sunset as she cries in the arms of Usagi.

"I may not know what you went through but know that my friends and I will be your new friends if you want to be our friend."said Usagi.

"I would like that but how do I know you won't leave me?"asked Sunset, "I promise you that we won't leave you alone."said Usagi.

"Okay but where am I going to live;I have been living in a abandon building outside of the city."said Sunset.

"You'll live with the outer scouts but still be going to school here."said Usagi.

"Really; they'll be my new home?"asked Sunset.

* * *

 **in the next chapter we'll see what Usagi says.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own MLP or Sailor Moon**

 **AN: If you don't like this story then go and read a different one.**

 **AN: Please no bad reviews at all or I'll block you or remove your review.**

 **Chapter 6**

* * *

"Really, the outer scouts will be my new family?"asked Sunset, "yes the outer scouts will be your new family."said Usagi.

Two months has passed, Sunset has moved in with in the outer scouts and continues going to school but she is less Cold hearted. And is happy with her new life with the outer and inner scouts and has joined as an alley until two months past and the world has ended to Sasuke who is 800 years old; has unleashed a great evil known as Zira; a human who looks like a lion but has dark magic powers.

Sasuke is so evil that he is unaware that Zira wants to cause mayhem to the entire earth.

Sunset who come to this dimension 800 years ago sealed Zira and knows that the only way to stop Zira is to disappear and reseal along with herself or better yet kill Zira.

Sunset has a nightmare and she starts to scream in her sleep.

 **"Entering nightmare"**

 **"Zira, how are you free?"asked Sunset coldly.**

 **"I'm free thanks to your little friend here."said Zira as she points to Sasuke.**

 **"I will stop you now matter what even if it means my death."said Sunset**

 **"go head and try but know this everyone you ever love will be dead and there is nothing you can do about."said Zira.**

 **Zira then shows all of Sunset's new family being killed over and over.**

 **"Nooooooooooo!"yelled Sunset.**

 **"Exiting nightmare"**

* * *

"NOOOOOO!"yelled Sunset as she awakens and she knows that she'll have to disappear for awhile.

That very night Sunset leaves and won't be seen for the next two years or so.

The next day, "Sunset, it's time to wake up." said Michiru.

"Sunset, it's time to awake up now; young lady."said Haruka.

Haruka and Michiru pulls the sheets over the bed and discovers that Sunset is gone.

The outer scouts called Usagi and the inner scouts asking them if they have seen Sunset and the inner scouts say nope.

Two months past and their is no sign of Sunset and every Scouts are said but they haven't given up the search.

To Sunset, Sunset who returned to her home dimension to train and train until she is ready to defeat the evil Zira.

Two years past and Zira has been released by Sasuke.

Sunset opens a portal to the sailor dimension and is more powerful then she ever was.

The scouts are fighting against Sasuke.

"Lighting strike justu."said Sasuke has a lighting bolt is about to hit the scouts when a pink shield appears protecting them

"Sasuke, give up; you know I'll win no matter what."said Phoenix/ Sunset.

"Sunset, is it really you?"asked Usagi.

* * *

 **in the next chapter we'll see what Sunset says and what will happen between Susnset and Sasuke's fight; who will win and who will lose?**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I don't own monster high or Danny phantom**

 **AN:If you don't like the story then go and read a different one**

 **AN: Please no bad reviews**

 **Chapter 7**

* * *

 **Sunset's Pov**

"It is I Sunset Shimmer, why do you ask? I asked coldly, "because you just up and disappear and why did you disappear on us?"asked Ami.

"A great evil was unsealed and I'm the only one that can stopped it but I had to leave to get stronger then I was before." I said, "What?"said Usagi.

"Sasuke, how could you release Zira, she is completely evil and she will destroyed the earth."I said, "I wanted revenge against you for killing Sakura." Sasuke.

"I didn't killed Sakura but Zira did it and now that she is release I have no choice but to used the elements of harmony on her and turn her back to stone but you can join us and help defeat her."I said to Sasuke.

With that said Sasuke joins us and we keep on fighting against Zira's henchmen but she is too powerful to be stopped and I have no choice but to sealed by using the last of my strength.

"Elements strike."I said and it freezes Zira into stone for 2,000 years.

I'm huffing and puffing until I faint on the spot but before I fall I feel someone catch me.

I come too but I'm in my old bedroom at the outer scouts house and I sigh and get up from the bed and walk out of it and I see my friends talking among themselves along with Sasuke.

"Sunset, are you okay?"asked Usagi, "yes; using the elements of harmony cost a lot of energy." I said with a small smirk on my face.

"Sunset, I'm sorry for trying to kill you but how did Sakura died?"asked Sasuke, "Sakura died when you stabbed her in the heart as she tried talking to you but at the time you were under Zira's control and when I tried stopping you it was to late for her and I used the elements strike on you and you were free it was to late to save her." I said.

"I killed her, I should killed myself."said Sasuke, "SASUKE, YOU LISTEN TO ME AND LISTEN TO ME GOOD, I LOST EVERYTHING AND I TRIED TO COMMIT SUICIDE MORE THEN ONCE AND I WAS SAVED BY THE ELEMENTS AND I WILL SAVE YOU NO MATTER WHAT THE COST IS BECAUSE I HAVE FALLEN IN LOVE WITH YOU." I yelled.

"What, you love me?"asked Sasuke, "yes because we made up team seven and I saw how strong and kind hearted you really were and I wanted to make sure you were safe from any harm even at the cost of my life, why do you think I took hits for you that could have killed you but instead I was nearly killed." I said.

"Sunset, I had no idea that you wanted me happy but without Sakura I have nothing to live for."said Sasuke, with that said Sasuke stabs himself and Sunset tries to stop it but it's to late but before his death Sasuke give Sunset his sword to be used for protecting others.

I turned towards the front door and walked out, "Sunset wait."I heard but I leave and go back to my old house outside of Juban and train to get stronger so nothing will ever happen again.

I return as phoenix the super hero but more cold hearted and ruthless, I decide to go to the park as my normal self and I see that Sailor moon is about to be destroyed.

That is when I step in, "multi shadow clone justu." I said as ten clones appear the first five attack while the last five cover me and I turned into Phoenix the super hero and I attack with the last five clones. The first three attack the horse monster and the last two clones help me make a rasengan.

I make a rasengan and run towards the monster and send the rasengan into the monster's stomach and it sends the monster flying until it hurts the ground stun and Sailor moon uses her powers to revert the monster back to a normal human.

"Phoenix, thanks for helping me."said Usagi, "whatever and I don't fight for you or the sailor scouts good night." I said and I throw a smoke pellet and disappear.

I end up back in my house and I'm happy as can be but I wish I could help the scouts but I'm training to get revenge against Flash Sentry for releasing Zira by using Sasuke.

I lied to Sasuke because I known who killed Sakura and it was Flash Sentry and now I must stop him before he hurts anymore innocent people.

I go for a walk at the park when I bumped into Usagi and she is crying like a baby, "Will you knocked it off loser."I said coldly.

"Sunset, why did you called me loser?"asked Usagi, "maybe because your a loser that is selfish and uncaring and you just ruined my day, see ya later loser." I said and I walk away as Usagi cries to her friends.

"Sunset wait, why did you called Usagi a loser?"asked Rei, "because she is one and a dope."I said and I leave and go to the arcade to clear my mind and order a chocolate ice cream.

The girls come to the arcade and they see me sitting by myself and they decide to sit with me when I want nothing to do with them.

"Sunset, why are you sitting by yourself?" Asked Makato, "because I want nothing to do with you losers."I said and I get up and grab my Ice cream and leave with it.

"What's with her?"asked Rei to the other girls as I walked out of the arcade not to be seen for a while.

I go to my old house and train some more to get stronger and stronger until I'm able to used the elements of harmony without getting exhausted.

* * *

 **in the next chapter we'll see if Sunset will be less cold hearted and will she get her revenge.**


End file.
